


I Feel You

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Fringe (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The X-Files
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Co-workers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mulder!Ben, Prophetic Dreams, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Science Fiction, Scully!Rey, Sexual Tension, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Agent Rey Niima has a dream of a woman being killed and sees herself as the murderer.  When she wakes in her own bed hundreds of miles away, she discovers the murder actually occurred.  Is this a fluke, or something else?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Reylo X-Files Collection





	I Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a real X-Files fan, especially the chemistry between Scully and Mulder. I originally viewed Rey as Mulder, but in the process of writing it realized that my heart really sees Ben as Mulder so changes were made. This fic is not based on any particular X-Files episode but does take chunks of the "Bad Dreams" episode in Season One of Fringe. I hope I did these amazing characters justice. I absolutely love Dr. Walter Bishop, so he had to have a role in this!!

Rey strolled through the office door, her expression uncharacteristically dark and moody. Ben brightened as soon as he spied her.

“Morning, Niima” he tried, flashing her a sweet grin.

Rey grumbled back.

“Well, _someone_ got up on the wrong side of the bed,” he huffed, eyebrows raised. “What’s got you all broody at this hour?”

Rey took a deep breath and sat down with her coffee. When her eyes met his, he could see that she was genuinely bothered by something.

“I had a bad dream,” she said. “A _really_ bad dream.” She paused. "Like the worst possible bad dream a person could have."

Ben smirked, hoping to break her negative mind frame. “Well, hey! The good news is, you’re _awake_ now.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Solo,” she bit out. “Look, this was not like a regular dream. I saw a woman die on a subway platform in my dream—I mean, I saw myself push her. And that’s not the worst part,” she breathed. “I saw it on the news this morning. It really happened.” Her eyes were wild.

Ben settled back in his chair and his smiled faded. “Don’t tell me you feel responsible for this in some way?”

Rey shook her head. “I know. You’re going to want to explore all the possible implications, but I refuse to accept that it’s anything more than a—a—crazy coincidence.”

Ben sighed. “Isn’t it possible, that you have some kind of extra-sensory perception that you’re just not aware of? I mean, I agree that it would be weird for you to pick up something like this out of the blue. Most people are usually aware when they have that kind of special ability.”

Rey made a face. “I was really hoping you’d go along with my assessment that it was just a bad dream and call it good.”

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Niima, you know me too well to expect that of me. We should be able to get a closer look at the security footage. Maybe there’s something we can work with.”

“From what I saw on the news, it looks like the woman is jumping. They’re calling it a suicide.” She pursed her lips.

“Well, there ya go.”

“Solo, the woman had a toddler with her. The little girl had balloons and she let one go just before the train pulled in. Her mother was trying to reach for it.”

“So she fell?" He shrugged.

Rey shook her head. “Maybe, but why would i see it? This wasn’t just a regular dream. I could _smell_ that subway platform. Why would I be dreaming about this before it happened. Or….” She covered her mouth and shook her head.

“Or?” Ben pressed.

“… _while_ it was happening.” 

Ben stared at Rey with furrowed brow. Much as he wanted to comfort her by telling her it was nothing but a dream, a weird coincidence, he was finding it impossible to accept that.

“I’m going to New York,” Rey blurted. “They’ll have the security footage. Maybe it’ll show someone else on the platform. And I want to talk with her husband.”

Ben frowned. “Skinner approved that?” his voice ticked higher in surprise.

“Shocking, I know. But I’ll be back before the end of the day.”

Ben stood. “I’m totally up for a quick trip to the Big Apple.”

She tossed him a wry glance. “Skinner’s not going to let both of us out of here for something like this. I’ll go alone this time.”

“You better report back first chance you get,” he warned.

Rey nodded. “I will."

  
*

  
Three hours later, Rey stood in the living room of the grieving husband. He was completely distraught, on the edge of tears. His five-year-old daughter was in his arms.

  
Rey felt a hole open up in her chest. This poor little girl would never see her mother again. Thank god she won’t remember that night.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Mr. Raymond said. “She would never kill herself. She was happy—we were happy. She’d been talking about bringing Shauna to the circus for weeks.” He shook his head in bewilderment.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Rey said softly. “We’re looking into it. We’ll do everything we can.”

  
What else could she say? They really had nothing to go on.

Back on the street, Rey dialed Ben as she hailed a cab. He picked up on the second ring.

“What’s the haps, Niima?”

Hearing his deep, honeyed voice instantly made her feel better. She jumped aside when a cab pulled over abruptly and got in, slamming the door.

“I spoke to the husband. He only confirmed that she would never want to kill herself. This could not have been suicide. Also, the security footage is different from what I saw in my dream. I saw only the woman and the little girl. There were several other people on the platform. I got a copy of the footage.”

“Okay, sounds good. When you coming home?”

“I’ll be back on the 4:15 shuttle, but I have another stop to make. Seems there’s a scientist in the city who’s known for his studies unexplained phenomena. He spent the better part of the decade in a mental hospital, but that’s not to say he couldn’t be useful in some way, maybe?“

"Possibly..."

"Anyway, he’s in town this week, consulting on a project with Massive Dynamic. I’m heading over to their office right now."

Ben chuckled into the phone. “You wouldn’t possibly be referring to Dr. Walter Bishop, would you?"

Rey let out a little squeak. “Yes. How did you know?”

“Well, after you left, I did a little search for experts known for their studies in ESP and uh, _fringe_ science. His name came up right away.”

“Yeah, well Skinner says he’s unconventional, and…a bit looney, but brilliant.”

“Sounds like a man after my own heart.” She could almost hear his grin on the other end of the line.

“I’m not expecting much, but it’s worth a try.”

“Just keep an open mind, Niima. I’ll see if I can find anything else useful in the meantime. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed.

“I know this isn’t the time, but it’s too bad I can’t be there with you. New York can be very romantic.”

Rey softened. "You’re right,” she teased. “It’s not the time.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

++

Massive Dynamic Satellite office, Ave. of the Americas & 57th Street in New York City.

Rey entered the door of a posh, immaculate office and was greeted by the receptionist.

“Good afternoon,” she said. “How may I help you?”

Rey smiled tightly. “I have an appointment to see Dr. Walter Bishop.”

The receptionist frowned. “Mr. Bishop doesn’t generally take appointments,” she said.

“I just got off the phone with him an hour ago. He’ll see me. Please tell him Rey Niima is here.”

The receptionist, Kaydel, shot Rey an odd look before rising to walk slowly down the hall. While she waited, Rey’s phone buzzed in her pocket. A quick glance showed it was a text from Ben. She was about to answer when she heard a man’s voice as he walked hurriedly toward her. She looked up and was thrown by what she saw. Dr. Bishop was sloppily dressed in baggy corduroy pants , his checkered button-down half untucked. His wavy brown hair was threaded with grey and mussed. He moved quickly, with agitated steps, as if anxious to get off the floor.

“Agent Niima, thank you for coming by. Let’s go downstairs to talk.”

Rey merely nodded and followed him to the elevator, not failing to notice the scowl of disapproval on the receptionist’s face.

“My son Peter is about your age,” he said with a friendly smile. “Maybe a little older. I’m always trying to him to settle down with some nice woman. He’s been through a lot.” His rambling was momentarily checked by the arrival of the elevator doors. As soon as they got in, however, he pressed twelve and continued.

“Tapioca today,” he chirped gleefully, like it was the best idea he’d had all week. “I’ve had a craving for it. Do you enjoy tapioca, Agent Niima?” he asked, eyes twinkling.

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “Um, sure,” she said. “From time to time. Call me Rey, and umm doctor, where are we going?”

“Oh, to the cafeteria,” he said brightening. “Didn’t I say? We can talk there.”

Rey nodded. Well, Skinner said he was a little off. Eccentric. But if he was as brilliant as everyone said, she’d keep her mouth shut.

They sat across from each other at a small table in the caf by the window. Beyond was an eye-popping view of midtown Manhattan, overlooking Avenue of the Americas and Rockefeller Plaza.

Dr. Bishop’s face lit up with a beatific grin as he dug into his tapioca and took his first bite, sighing his bliss.

“Agent Skinner says you’re having a problem with dreams,” he said, finally focused.

“Well, not dreams, one dream. I saw a woman on the subway platform—“

  
“The one on the news. Terrible thing, with the little girl right there.” He shook his head in genuine dismay.

  
“Yes. I dreamt of her last night. I saw the whole thing. In my dream, I saw myself push her. But that’s not what shows up on the security footage. That’s why they’re calling it a suicide.”

  
Walter scratched his neck. “Hmph. Well, unless you have the ability to teleport four hundred miles away, in your sleep…..” he shook his head. "Is it possible that someone else on the platform pushed him…?”

Rey pursed her lips. “Not according to the security tape. I did get a copy, if you’d like to see it?”

  
“We can go back upstairs and take a look. Maybe something will come to me. I’ll have to think about this,” Mr. Bishop said, spooning up his tapioca thoughtfully. “Maybe we’ll have more clues if..” he trailed off, shielding his gaze from her.

  
“If _what?”_

  
He looked at her sideways. “If it happens again.”

++

  
On the flight home, Rey couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said. What if it _happened again?_ She picked up a box of No-Doz from the airport drugstore and then jumped into a cab.

  
She was not going to let it happen again.

  
While she was in the cab on the way back to headquarters, she texted Ben to let him know.

  
"He wasn't much help. Kind of back to square one. On my way."

  
Ben replied with a single word. “Dinner?”

  
Rey hesitated for a moment before she wrote back. “Sure.”

++

“You’re still not sleeping well, are you?” Ben asked, resisting the urge to brush a stray lock of hair from her face. They were sitting across from each other at one of Rey’s favorite Italian restaurants. She hadn’t done much with her food other than push it around her plate. It wasn't like her at all, and Ben was really concerned.

  
“No,” she admitted. “I haven’t. Last night was the first time in awhile that I slept more than five hours at a time, and then _this happens._ ” She frowned and took a sip of her wine. “I shouldn’t be drinking, either. It’ll make me sleepy.” 

  
Ben watched her, worry etched into his face. “Why is that bad?”

  
“I don’t want to sleep, Solo. I’m terrified of sleeping. What if…..” she broke off.

  
He nodded slowly. “What if it happens again?” 

  
Rey nodded, jaw set stubbornly. “I even bought some No-Doz, but I’m so afraid it won’t work.”

  
“Niima, you need to sleep. Your body needs it.”

  
Her eyes slid up to meet his and she licked her lips. “I’m so _scared,_ Ben.” 

  
That got him. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. And she almost never called him by his first name. It had only happened once before, when--well, he didn't want to focus on that now.

“I have an idea," he said slowly. "Let’s get the check and get out of here.”

  
  
Rey allowed Ben to drive her home. During the trip, he suggested she let him stay the night. 

  
He held up a hand. “No funny business,” he grinned. “I swear.”

  
Rey sighed. “I-I don’t _need—"_

  
He rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. You don’t need anyone watching you. How ‘bout you let me do it _for me,_ huh? As your partner. As your….” he swallowed thickly. “... _fri_ _end_. You can kick me right out if I touch you.”

  
Rey glanced out the window, biting her lip. The idea of Ben touching her was certainly not an unwelcome one. It was something she had thought about too many times. But he didn’t have to know that. She was overwhelmed by the weariness in her body, and having someone she trusted sleep at her place might be just the thing. She glanced back at him.

  
“Okay,” she said softly.

  
Ben gave her a little smile. “Good. I’ll drop you off and then run home to get a change of clothes. I’ll be back in no time. Just try not to fall asleep before I get there.”  
  
++

  
Face washed, teeth brushed, Rey settled on her queen-sized mattress, which allowed a good deal of room for another body.

Even a body as large as Ben Solo's.

She was ready to relax, and she felt safer, just knowing he'd be nearby.

Ben followed her with his eyes and eventually entered the room behind her. 

  
“Need anything?” he threw out, hoping to be of help in some small way—any way.

  
He heard her soft chuckle emanate from a corner of the bedroom. He wanted to be next to her, curled up around her and _inside_ her, but he pushed that thought out of his mind.

  
“I’m okay,” was her soft response. 

  
It wasn’t the truth, and he knew it. He knew her well enough. It didn’t encompass the way she really felt about him, or the reasons why she might want him to sleep beside her…or why he wanted to. But for the moment, “okay,” seemed like the safest response. 

Tired, more tired than she could remember being in such a very long time, Rey curled up in one corner of the bed, wearing a thin cotton nighty. It was as unsexy as any nighty had the right to be, but that didn't change the fact that her lovely self was underneath it....or that their bodies were so close together. It didn't alter the pull they felt towards each other. 

Ben positioned himself at a safe distance from Rey, the mattress. His eyes were locked on her face, and when he saw her relax into the moment, he sidled just a few inches closer. And closer. 

He had promised, he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want, and he fully intended to keep that promise.

Rey had never admitted that she wanted him to hold her close like this, running his long fingers across her back, wandering over her collarbone, in an attempt to soothe her. Right now, he thought she needed it. It seemed like the right thing, what she might need in that moment, and Rey melted under his touch. Ben’s fingers threaded through her hair gently, his own eyes closing.

It felt good to both of them. Peaceful. _Right._

Finally, he could tell she had fallen asleep. He did his best to be on half alert but by the time she was jerking in her sleep, muttering incoherently, he was fast asleep. He only woke when she shrieked. 

  
Ben sat up suddenly, watching helplessly. She was clearly distressed, and he rested a palm on her shoulder to nudge her into wakefulness. It didn’t work the first time, so he tried again.

  
“Rey," he called softly. Then louder: "Niima, _wake_ _up."_

Her eyes finally opened, bright with fear as they fixed on him. “It happened again,” she whispered. “Call Skinner. There's been another murder."


End file.
